Neuroimmunology is a rapidly growing field of research that touches a number of critical human diseases including multiple sclerosis, epilepsy, spinal cord injury, and viral encephalopathies. Traditionally, researchers have been trained in either neuroscience or immunology whereas the Neuroimmunology Training Program at the University of Utah seeks to develop and train the next generation of researchers in both fields with a cross- disciplinary approach focused on the interplay between the immune and nervous systems during disease. This application is the result of ongoing collaborations between high caliber faculty on campus who recognized the need to develop a training program specific to the challenges of neuroimmunology. This application requests support for 4 pre-doctoral trainees who will be selected from an outstanding pool of candidates within our relevant graduate programs. The Neuroimmunology Training Program at the University of Utah will formally bring together 17 faculty members from across the neuroimmunology research spectrum to participate in mentorship, program-wide meetings, workshops, and boot camps to share expertise and further develop the neuroimmunology field. The training program will be overseen by two faculty directors and a steering committee focused on selecting and supporting trainees who are highly likely to exhibit continued success within the diverse field of neuroimmunology research. Selected trainees will be expected to participate in specialized training in quantitative literacy, statistical analysis, and scientific rigor and reproducibility within the context of neuroimmunology research. Given the exceptional training track record of our faculty, available and unique resources to support research and robust institutional support, the Neuroimmunology Training Program will provide and outstanding opportunity for trainees to develop intellectually, advance and optimize their thesis research projects, create a valuable network of colleagues, and prepare for a highly successful research career focused on the crossroads of immunology and neuroscience.